Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $8$ and the product of $5$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $3$ plus the quantity of $8$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $5$ and $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is the sum of $8$ and $5x$ $5x$ $ + 8$ What is the quantity of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (5x + 8) = \color{orange}{8(5x+8)}$ What is $3$ plus $\color{orange}{8(5x+8)}$ $8(5x+8)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(5x+8)+3$.